o4efandomcom-20200214-history
Illithid
The illithid, also called the mind flayer, is an evil and sadistic being, humanoid in appearance, but with a four-tentacled octopus-like head. They require the brains of sentient creatures as part of their diet. An illithid who snares a living creature in all four of its tentacles can extract and devour its living brain. These beings are also feared throughout the galaxy for their telepathic abilities and usually are not without two or more slaves, mentally bound, to each individual mind flayer. Although they cooperate to achieve a goal, they will back away at the first sign of something that will not be self-profitable. The Illithids have been an essential part of the Black Horde since it was first developed. A few have gone to the New Space Conglomerate, working mainly as slave traders. Special *+4 INT, +2 WIS, -1 CHAS *SN Intelligence 2 *'Psionic Wave:' 1d8 non-lethal damage, Will save DC 16 to save against stun. 20 foot range. *'Basic Psionics:' Illithids can use telepathy up to 100' and use telekinesis on objects they could lift easily on their own. *'Consume Brain:' During a grapple, mind flayers may attempt to extract their victim's brain via their tentacles. Fortitude save DC 18 (+Mind Flayers STR modifier) to save against. *'Sunlight Weakness:' Bright light from the sun harms the illithid's sensitive skin. While in natural sunlight, illithids suffer -2 on all rolls. *'Brain Diet:' If an illithid does not ingest the brain of a sentient creature once every two days, it loses access to its racial psionic abilities. The illithid takes -5 to all ability scores on each consecutive day (in which a brain is not ingested) after that, eventually leading to death. Racial Feats Psionic Blast A more powerful psionic attack, capable of dealing a lot more damage than the typical Psionic Wave. Prerequisite: Character Level 3 Benefit: Psionic Blast can be used 2/day. It deals 3d4 dmg, and can either potentially stun a target (DC 19 to save against stun) or act as a concussive force (DC 16 to avoid knock-down). The type of psionic energy used (lethal or non-lethal) depends on the user's preference. Special: This feat can be taken once more to increase uses to 3/day, damage to 3d6 and increase stun or concussive DC by +2. Mind Control An illithid can attempt to take control of another sentient being's mind for a short time. Benefit: '''Mind Control can be used 1/day to give a sentient creature basic, simple commands. The target is provided a will save to prevent from being controlled (11+(Illithid's level)). '''Special: This feat can be taken multiple times, increased the use per day by +1 each time. Domination Powerful illithids are able to break the minds of sentient creatures, eventually making them total mind-slaves. Prerequisite: Character Level 7, Mind Control feat Benefit: Domination can be used 1/day upon a single target. Upon use, the target is given a will save (11+(illithid's level)). If the victim fails, it becomes obedient to the illithid for 1d10 + 4 hours. The dominated character is allowed a will save twice during that duration to break the effects of the mental domination. Each time a target is re-dominated, the duration time is multiple by two - eventually making domination a very permanent ordeal. After being dominated three times without successfully being able to break it via Will saves, the target is considered 'broken' and no more will saves are allowed. Special: This feat can be taken multiple times, each time increasing use per day by +1. Category:Race Category:Black Horde Category:New Space Conglomerate